Old Freehold Road (1998 film)
Old Freehold Road is an american 1998 sports film starring Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Dian Bachar, Yasmine Bleeth and Jenny McCarthy. *Directed by David Zucker *Produced by David Zucker *Bob Locash *Gil Netter *Written by David Zucker *Bob Locash *Jeff Wright *Lewis Friedman *Starring Trey Parker *Matt Stone *Dian Bachar *Yasmine Bleeth *Jenny McCarthy *Earnest Borgnine *Robert Vaughn *Trevor Einhorn *Francis X. McCarthy *Bob Costas *Al Michaels *Kareem Abdul-Jabbar *Dale Earnhardt *Reggie Jackson *Jim Lampley *Kenny Mayne *Tim McCarver *Pat O'Brien *Dan Patrick *Reel Big Fish *Victoria Silvateed *Robert Stack *Greg Grunberg *Kevin Michael Richardson *Peter Tuiasosopo *Music by James Ira Newborn *Cinematography Steven Mason *Edited by Jeffrey Reiner *Production company Universal Pictures *Distributed by Universal Pictures *Release date July 31, 1998 *Running time 103 minutes *Country United States *Language English *Budget $23 million *Box office $7 million (North America). *The film follows Curtis (Trey Parker) and Red (Matt Stone). Plot *Curtis (Trey Parker) and Red (Matt Stone) talks about the deal paying or going up and then they talk about how the deal may go up and then a red neck gangster named Bill (Dian Bachar) goes to give them pay downs and then a columbian gang member named Jennifer (Yasmine Bleeth) arrive to go do it and then Bill and Jennifer tries to kill Curtis and Red and then they escape and then a group of columbian gang members patroll Berkeley Township New Jersey and then Curtis shoots and kills the columbian gang members and then they drive to South Toms River. They head to South Toms River Curtis and Red gets out of the car and while the traffic lights on the left and right are red they talk about how it will reveal and then Bill and Jennifer goes to talk about it and then Curtis and Red goes to Dunkin Doughnuts. In Dunkin Doughnuts Curtis and Red meets an employee named Shyla (Jenny McCarthy) who will need to know it and then Curtis and Red drink coffee and then they leave dunkin doughnuts and then they go outside. On the way out while the lights are green Red tells Curtis see you later and then Red is encountered by Bill and Jennifer and then Bill and Jennifer are arrested by Shyla and then Curtis tries to go but the traffic light is red and then he needs to stop and then the traffic light turns green and then he goes. He finds out another traffic light is green and then he drives on the parkway. On the parkway Curtis follows Red's car and then Red says Curtis get close to me and then Red gets off at Exit 83 and then they head to Old Freehold Road. Curtis and Red turns left on Old Freehold Road and then they turn left on Whitty Road near the parkway and then they get to the house. At Curtis's house Curtis tells Red good job today and then Shyla says good job today and then a group of goons arrive and then they die from cancer and then she tells them good job today and then Curtis leaves the house and then tells Red see you later. Red goes to his car and then he drives to St. Joe's field and then a light is red and then it turns green and then he goes straight and then he heads to Saint Joe's field. At Saint Joe's field Curtis walks inside and then Bill and Jennifer look out for each other and then he checks in. He goes to meet a sports player named Ryan (Earnest Borgnine), Tim (Robert Vaughn) and Rob (Trevor Einhorn) who are his sports players and then they play sports together and then completes it and then he tells them see you later. He goes to the works and then he goes to tell Red this and then Red says good job I am so proud you are playing and then a group of serial killers arrive and then Red shoots them and kills them and then Curtis has a group of serial killers and then he shoots and kills them and then he tells Curtis I'm going to the store in Lakewood and then Curtis tells him okay. *Curtis heads to the store and then he goes inside and then he goes to meet his employee named Dr. Zohan (Francis X. McCarthy) and then a thug named Santo (Bob Costas) and a mob enforcer named Eugene (Al Michaels) arries and then Jennifer and Bill arrives to talk about how things can go and then Curtis buys stuff and gives it to Dr. Zohan. Curtis tells Dr. Zohan, Jennifer, Bill, Santo and Eugene see you later and then he drives to a warehouse to know where things are going to be. He tells Red that things are handy and then Ryan, Tim, Rob, Jimmy (Kareem Abdul-Jabar), Harry (Dale Earnhardt), Goon Joseph (Reggie Jackson), thug enforcer Wang (Jim Lampley), President Dorn (Kenny Mayne) and a serial killer named Tony (Tim McCarver) and then a group of thugs arrive and then Curtis shoots and kills them and then Tim (Pat O'Brien) arrives to talk and then he tells Curtis to know things right and then Curtis walks back to his car. Curtis walks back to his car and then Eugene, Dr. Zohan, Santo, Ryan, Tim, Rob, Jimmy, Harry, Joseph, Wang, President Dorn, Tony and Tim knows how it can lead to trouble and then Curtis goes to his house. Curtis tells Red that everything will be right and then Joseph grabs a hold of Red and tries to kill him and then Joseph shoots Curtis in the leg and then Shyla arrives and then Joseph is arrested by Shyla and then a police officer named Vito (Dan Patrick), Benny (Reel Big Fish) and Sarah (Victoria Silvsedt) goes to put Joseph into arrest and then Curtis tells Red good job and then he tells Curtis gotta go. Curtis drives to his baseball activity and then he tells Eugene that this is right and then Santo arrives and then Curtis shoots and kills Santo before he kills Eugene and then a group of rednecks arrive and then Curtis shoots and kills them and then he tells Santo to stay and then Joseph (Robert Stack), Vic (Greg Grunberg), Mikhail (Kevin Michael Richardson) and Pete (Peter Tuiasosopo) are coaches for Curtis. *Curtis tells Dr. Zohan, Red, Eugene, Joseph, Vic, Mikhail and Pete to listen and thrn Tony and Joseph tells Dr. Zohan to use a calm body and then Joseph has cancer and then Joseph dies from throat cancer and then Tony grabs his baseball bat and then he kills Zohan with it and then a group of rednecks arrive and then Curtis shoots and kills them and then Eugene is protected with himself and then Red shoots and kills Eugene and then Curtis tells Red good job and then Curtis goes to the mansion next door. At the masion Curtis finds out that Vito is going to kill Curtis and then a group of thugs arrive and then Curtis kills them and then he spares Vito's life and then he leaves and then he goes to the Wawa in Lakewood. At the Wawa in Lakewood Curtis tells a citizen named Peyton (Curt Gowdy), Taron (Justin Chapman), Vince (Matthew Murray) and Johnny (Mark Goodson) talks about it and then a delivery man named Winston (Matt Sloan) goes to talk about it and then Vito arrives and then he shoots and kills Peyton and then a group of hitman arrive and then Curtis kills them and then Vince has a heart disease and then he dies from a heart disease and then Taron has a stroke and then he dies from a stroke and then Vito has a stroke and then he dies from a stroke and then Johnny reports and then the police arrive and then they find Vito and then Vito is arrested. Curtis goes inside the Wawa Store and enters. *In the Wawa Store He speaks with a Wawa Employee named Ed (Robert E. Lee) and customers at wawa named Marcus (Michael Garvey), Craig (Paul Michael Robinson), Miklos (Micah McCain) and Britany (Cory Oliver) talk about it and then Bill and Jennifer arrives to tell them thank you and then Bill and Jennifer leave and then Curtis goes outside and then he talks with Red and then he takes Red home. At the house Curtis tells Red good job today and then they talk with a kid named Donnie (Keith Gibbs) who are talking about the day that is humid and Elliot (Jayme Gallant) talks about how it is and then Ryan, Tim and Rob talks about it together and then they get the directions right and then they go out in the yard and then he tells them see you later. He heads to Vermont Road and then he drives to the mansion home and then he has a group of thugs and then he kills them and then a estate owner named Mary (Blair Besten) talks about how it will work and then Curtis tells her it's going fine and then he goes into her house to talk and then he tells Mary it would be a best idea and then Norm (Stanley G. Sawicki), Victor (Bret Lewis) and James (Richard Johnson) talk about it together and then Norm tells Curtis to know on how to understand and then a group of hitman and Vito arrive and then Vito has a stroke and then Norm has a stroke and then Vito and Norm die from a stroke and then the hitman are shot and killed by Mary and then Mary has a heart attack and then she dies from it and then Curtis leaves and then goes outside. Curtis drives to Warner Street and then drives in the place. At the industry on Warner Street Curtis goes to tell Red that it was right and then he tells James it was right and then Red talks to Curtis and James to get it right and then